The Uniform and the Aristocrat
by Orphina
Summary: HIATUS -pursuing independent writing- Its 19th century England, your judged by you money, your power, your social status. But when Isabella Swan, a Maid, falls in love with her masters son, Edward, how far is to far? And what will they do to be together?
1. Little Pink Roses

**The Uniform and the Aristocrat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Bella P.O.V**

I struggled unsuccessfully to pull the stubborn dress up, I widened my eyes as the dress tore all the way down the side.

"Dammit," I cursed.

I rifled through my closet, finding the _last _maid uniform I had.

Pulling it up, successfully this time, I ran a brush quickly through my hair, and tripping over myself I finally found my way out the door.

I was greeted in the hallway by the other maids, Jessica and Angela, and the Cooks Mike, Tyler, and Eric.

"Hello Bella!" Angela exclaimed, Jessica grinned, and the guys subtly waved.

"Hello," I replied, distracted by the disarray of my uniform.

"You look fine Bella," Mike offered, noticing my expression as I looked at myself.

We all headed towards the Great Hall where we were to meet the Cullen's.

The Cullen's were an extremely wealthy family, the one who had hired all of us, all fiftyof us.

There were butlers and maids, cooks and gardeners, and even someone to take care of the horses.

I took in the Hall, even after working here for awhile it still amazed me.

As did the Cullen's themselves.

There was Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and of course Edward.

They were all beautiful, and rightfully so, their beauty matched their home.

The original children of Carlisle and Esme were Alice, Emmett and Edward. Alice had married Jasper, and Emmett had married Rosalie. They welcomed them with open arms and now they were all pretty much family.

We all felt extremely insignificant compared to them, their pale beauty, and their confidence.

As stood in a line before them, Carlisle inspected our uniforms, grinning.

"Nothing personal, but if we ever have guests you must look your best" he said.

He stopped briefly next to me, but moved on much to my relief.

I saw the youngest Edward walk down the line as well. He was looking exceptionally handsome today, even more so then usual.

His bronze hair was messy, something only he could pull off and he looked dashing in a straight cut jacket with a pair of black slacks.

He smiled a heart-wrenching crooked smile as he stopped in front of me.

"Hello" he greeted, before moving on.

After he reached the end of the line I heard Jessica whisper to me "Isn't he beautiful?"

I nodded my agreement.

Carlisle dismissed us and I rushed to my job: Edward's room.

"Lucky" Jessica whispered, before I headed up the grand staircase towards Edward's Room.

I knocked on his door, waiting a few seconds before I entered, only to find him shirtless and smiling.

"Hello Master Edward" I greeted, working my way over to his bathroom.

"Call me Edward, please" he replied, pulling a buttoned shirt over his head.

I began tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper I was carrying, attempting not to think about him shirtless. He made it hard though.

He was so muscled, so beautiful, _No, Bad Bella! You work for him! _I scolded myself mentally as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, Bella, how do you like it here so far?" He asked, referring to the fact I had only worked here a week.

"It's nice, we get good quarters, you all are very nice to us, which is rare from what I've heard," I answered, shoving more dirty clothes in.

He smiled that crooked smile once more, and my heart sputtered as I reached for the scrubber and some soap for his tub.

"Would you like me to fill the tub for you, _Edward" _I offered, accentuating his name now that I could use it freely without the 'Master'.

"No, thank you. I'm already dressed and I really should be heading to breakfast. If you wouldn't mind filling it for me tonight though."

"Of course,"

He stood up and my heart dropped as I realized he was leaving.

"You look nice today, Bella" he complimented as he walked out the door, leaving me blushing, and quite embarrassed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Me and Angela checked our schedule for that morning, it was printed on a beautiful piece of thick parchment. It just so happened that we were assigned to clean up breakfast.

I was glad I worked with Angela today instead of Ella or Jessica, who both were nice, but talked a little to much and were better suited to work with each other than me or Angela.

I watched Edward longingly as he sat on the bench just outside the Breakfast Room, he was twirling a flower in his fingers, his eyes closed, looking serene.

As we finished up I noticed Edward get up and walk away. I quickly wiped the table and solemnly walked up to my room.

As I opened the door I noticed the flower Edward had been twirling on my dresser.

I picked it up and read the note underneath it:

_A beautiful flower_

_For a beautiful girl_

_One who shall always be in my heart._

I held the pink rose to my chest as I flopped onto my bed and giggled happily like a little school girl.

**Please RnR.**


	2. Flowers and Flirtations

**The Uniform and the Aristocrat**

**Chapter 2-Flowers and Flirtations **

**Bella P.O.V-**

I twirled the pale pink rose in my hands.

Dreaming, wishing, staring at the frail petals that made up such a beautiful flower.

Sighing I pulled off my uniform and grabbed a light blue silk nightgown that went down to my knees.

I heard a subtle knock on my door and quickly finished pulling up my nightgown, opening the door in a hasty pull.

"Edward?!" I gasped slightly, my mouth ajar.

"Hello Bella," he grinned. "I see you got my flower." He gestured at the pink rose on my nightstand.

"Yes, thank you very much" I replied, giving a subtle smile

He looked anxiously around the doorway "May I come in?" he asked.

I blushed, "Sure, come in" I opened the door wider and he stepped in. He was dressed in all black, like he was sneaking around.

He sat on my bed "I wanted to thank you for doing my room so well the past week," he smiled that crooked smile and my heart went aflutter.

"You didn't have to Edward, you know its my job" I answered, instantly regretting not thanking him.

He patted the spot next to him, encouraging me to sit down. I was gullible and sat beside him without a second thought.

I looked at him, a mistake. His eyes were full of emotion, those beautiful, bright green eyes.

I tore my gaze away from his, attempting to keep my mind clear and focused.

He began to speak, "Bella, I just wanted to make sure you were settling in alright, I know it's quite different from your home, and I wanted to make sure everyone has been kind to you." It made me feel better then it should that he cared.

I faced him again, "Thank you Edward, that means a lot" I replied my voice a little shaky.

We both noticed the clock and he was the first to speak, "I should be going," he said with a disappointed tone.

I nodded, and stared disappointedly at the floor.

He picked up my face in his hands, they were rough and calloused, but soft and tender at the same time.

"Goodnight Bella," he whispered and kissed my cheek before leaving me to question myself.

I awoke to a very bouncy Jessica pointing at the rose on my nightstand.

"Bella, Bella!" she yelled, shaking my mattress. I groaned and flopped to the other side, flinging a pillow over my head.

She yanked the pillow away, "Bella whose that from?" she asked, her voice full of questions, her face showing she wanted answers, and she wouldn't leave until they got them.

Groaning I answered nonchalantly "Edward."

She let her mouth fall open forming an 'o' shape. "Edward? Edward CULLEN?"

"Yes"

She was shaking with excitement, "Bella do you know what that means?"

"Um that he wanted to make sure I was getting along alright, being a good friend?" I guessed.

"Lies!"

I glowered at her "Jessica thats what he said."

"I don't care what he said he..." I made a 'shooing' motion.

"Jessica I have to get ready, could you leave?"

She was frantic, "But Bella!"

I all but pushed her out the door and shut it quickly grabbing my uniform off the floor.

I sighed put it on and prepared for another day.


	3. Advances

**The Uniform and the Aristocrat-**

**Chapter 3-Advances**

It was the morning after Edward had visited me.

I was annoyed constantly by Jessica who kept shooting sly glances in my direction.

It wasn't until I was in Edward's room that I was really aware of anything, he rest of the day always passed in a blur.

But when I was in his room I was hyper aware, his scent overwhelmed my senses as I cleaned, taking longer than was necessary every time.

I heard the creak of the door as Edward stepped in.

He was soaking wet.

"Edward? What happened?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound overly curious. He looked up at me, his eyes wide and childish, like he'd done something bad and he knew it.

He smiled sheepishly "I went swimming" he answered looking mischievous.

Like a mother I coaxed the information out of him "And?"

"Nothing-" he looked hesitant.

"Edward you can tell me," I soothed, yearning for information.

He looked at the door and said sighing "I flooded the bathroom downstairs by mistake."

I struggled to control myself but a giggle escaped my lips.

He smirked, "And guess what else?"

Realizing I questioned "You don't mean I'm going to have to clean it up right? Edward?"

But he didn't answer he just smiled again, bah that was frustrating.

I grabbed my soap and water bucket, attempting to clear my mind of the image that was wet Edward. But the curiosity got the best of me again.

"How did that happen?" I asked as I started scrubbing the floor in his bathroom.

He said nothing, he just continued smiling and looking at me in an odd way.

"What?"

His mouth curved up into a crooked smile, "You just look stunningly beautiful in such a simple way" he explained.

I blushed heavily and returned to my scrubbing, attempting to concentrate.

I noticed him get up as he walked over and crouched beside me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed the scrubber brush in my hand.

"Like this" he said, rubbing it in smooth circles, he gave the brush back but his arms stayed around me.

Curious again I turned around, his face was just inches from mine and he breath tickled my lips, tempting them terribly.

His eyes danced as he grasped my face in his hands, gently placing his lips on mine.

I was wonderful, it was him, but it was _wrong. _

I pulled back rather roughly, "E-Edward" I stuttered, "This is, I-" I struggled out of his arms and darted out the door.

"Bella?" I heard him yell, I heard the soft footsteps of running as I dashed down the corridor, finally reaching my room.

I yanked the door open and slid inside, bolting it shut.

Edward knocked on the door softly, "Bella?" his worried voice called.

"Go away!" I cried, tears spilling unwillingly down my cheeks.

He sniffled quietly "Bella, I'm sorry- I thought you felt that way, I didn't know that you didn't like me-"

But I cut him off "That's the problem Edward! I like you _to much, _It's wrong! Edward I work for you!"

"Bella that doesn't mean.."

"Goodnight Edward" I said quietly,

Sighing he replied "Goodnight" and headed back towards his room.

**How do you like it so far? Please review! Thanks to all those who have read, favorited and alerted this story much appreciated!**


	4. Giving In

**The Uniform and the Aristocrat-**

**Chapter 4-Giving In**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I just manipulate the characters.**

Bella P.O.V-

I was the morning after Edward had kissed me and I was _still _thinking about him.

Had he meant it, or was he like this with every girl he tried to win over?

I groaned and tried to push the thoughts from my head, but the insanely cheerful birds outside just had to remind me it was morning and that I'd have to face Edward sooner or later.

The next few minutes flew by in a blur, I got dressed, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth. Finally I made my way out the door.

I met up with Jessica in the hall so we could be inspected before we started work, I spotted Edward sitting somewhat sullenly in the corner and my cheeks flushed a furious and obvious red.

He walked down the line with his father when he passed me I couldn't help but look.

His eyes which I thought would be angry were even more kind then usual, they held more of a compassion more of an understanding.

I wanted to talk to him but I didn't think that he wanted to talk to me, not after the way I had reacted last night.

Jessica was desperately trying to get my attention, "What?" I asked impatiently.

"Is something wrong with Edward? He doesn't seem the same somehow--" she whispered.

"No" I interrupted snappily. Carlisle finished his rounds and dismissed us.

I filed up the stairs and towards Edward's room.

Sighing I knocked and pushed his door open.

He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, his head bowed gently over, his hair covering his face.

"Hello Edward" I greeted, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Bella can you sit with me? I think I need to talk to you" He asked.

I sat beside him one leg crossed over the other.

He mumbled something then said more audibly "Bella, I'm very sorry for what I did yesterday. I didn't know you felt that way and that you were so opposed to-" But at that moment I looked into his deep, thoughtful green eyes and said two words that surprised me.

"Kiss me,"

He looked up, his eyes flashed surprise. "What?"

I gazed at him "I said kiss me Edward, kiss me now".

He looked hesitantly at me and I didn't give him time to refuse.

I positioned myself around his waist and lightly placed my lips on his.

He responded but his response was more of confusion than excitement.

But I felt it melt away into passion as he kissed me back more desperately.

His arms wound around my neck and he let out a subtle moan of pleasure.

But there to interrupt my perfect moment was a knock on the door.

I jumped back and untangled myself from him, blushing furiously.

I quickly picked up the hamper and pretended to be cleaning, all the while watching Edward and the door.

Edward waited a moment to regain his composure then opened the door; "Hello Carlisle" He grinned.

Carlisle smiled "Hello Edward," he replied "I came to see if Bella was here, I had a letter for her from her parents,"

"Oh yes she is" he replied. I came forward and nodded "Hello Master Carlisle" I greeted.

"Call me Carlisle please,"

I grinned "Yes, thank you Carlisle" he handed me the letter and with a nod headed back down the hall.

I felt Edward's eyes on me as I looked at the letter.

Written in my mother's elegant script was the name "Isabella Swan"

I bit my lip, I didn't really want to read it now. I wanted to finish cleaning and get out of there after that exchange.

Edward noticed my expression and said "I should be going,".

I grinned in appreciation "Thanks Edward,"

"No problem," he beamed at with a peck on my check he headed out the door.


	5. Secret Meetings

**The Uniform and the Aristocrat**

**Chapter 5—Secret Meetings**

**Disclaimer: Don't own never will, unless this is AU them hmm. Nvm forget it.**

**Bella P.O.V-**

I felt the gentle wind caress my cheek from the open window, the white lace curtains flowing in the breeze.

I stretched out and yawning pulled myself out of the soft bed. I sat on the corner of a bench in front of a large vanity mirror that I hadn't used the entire time I'd been here.

Yet I had the sudden urge to make myself look more presentable. Did this have anything to do with Edward?

No, that was ridiculous. I wouldn't be so foolish as to fall so head over heels for someone I couldn't be with.

_Wait! _It wasn't Edward at all, It was, oh yes! The King and Queen were visiting tonight. That explained it all. Right?

I took my long brown hair down from the hard curlers I had placed it in the night before, after my bath.

It hung in shiny ringlets a little below my shoulders, making my face appear even more delicate than before.

I washed my face with cool water and quickly brushed my teeth with my crude toothbrush.

The uniform I wore everyday had been cleaned, pressed and repaired overnight by my Anna who had so kindly offered to do so.

I slipped it on without difficulty this time, Anna must have tailored it, and took one last glance in the mirror before heading out the door to my duties.

Since the King and Queen were coming our duties were scattered about the dining hall and kitchen.

I had the 'Honor' of setting the table and folding the napkins. A pretty uninteresting but essential job to the affair.

I just hoped I wouldn't find a way to embarrass or injure myself.

And much to my delight, as I struggled to pull the tablecloth over the large, sturdy oak table, Edward appeared.

"Hello Bella" he greeted with enthusiasm.

"Hello" I replied, still struggling to pull on the tablecloth.

"Let me help you" he offered. He picked me up in his strong arms so I could more easily reach over the table.

"Gah!" I exclaimed in surprise. He smirked and I finished the cloth.

"Thank you," I said, straightening my uniform.

"Your welcome," he replied.

I stood awkwardly beside him. I blushed, "I better start setting the table."

His mouth curled up into a grin "Let me help you."

Sighing I pulled out the china plates and the sterling silverware.

He grabbed the china from me and said "No offense Bella, but I don't think you should be handling Esme's favorite china" he grinned.

I blushed an even deeper shade of red and nodded "I suppose your right,"

We started setting the table, heading in opposite directions. I had reached near the end of my route when I bumped into something.

I looked up to find my face just mere inches from Edwards.

I was breathing heavily and I then I heard the doors fly open.

"Hello Edward, Bella!" Came Alice's cheerful voice. I turned away from Edward.

"Hello Alice," I answered. She gave me a quick hug before moving towards Edward.

Alice had always been one of my favorite Cullen's, she was so happy, so welcoming, and such and honestly and genuinely nice person.

"Edward I need to talk to you about the King and Queen, they're bringing their daughter, the Princess, they though, you know, perhaps...you could court her." she looked uncomfortable "You know they would rather you then some commoner,"

"Look Alice, I don't want to--" but she cut him off.

"Just think about it Edward, please?" she pleaded.

He sighed and looked at his feet, which she took as a yes and she went back from where she came.

I pretended not to care but inside I was fuming.

This could not be happening.

**AN- Next chapter will be the Princess (Tanya) trying to make advances on Edward but Bella's not having any of it. Thanks to all my reviews and please review it makes me happy. Also thanks to all who have alerted and favorited this story, much appreciated.**


	6. What a Royal Mess We've Made

**The Uniform and the Aristocrat**

**Chapter 6—What a Royal Mess We've Made**

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

**Bella P.O.V-**

It was right before dusk when the King and Queen arrived.

King James was looking relatively casual wearing an intricately threaded jacket with a pair of silken slacks,

Queen Victoria was a different story, she was stunning. Her bright red hair was pulled back into a jeweled net and she was dressed in a gown of the most beautiful silk I'd ever seen, with beading on the bodice.

And then there was Tanya.

Her long blond hair was down, it feathered around her face, showing off her long neck. He pale skin all but glowed in the dim light and there was a natural pink tint to her skin. She wore a simple gown, with slight beading and dark blue satin.

I had no chance, I might as well give up now.

Edward wasn't here yet, but I knew he'd love her, why wouldn't he, she was beautiful. And I was a maid, dressed in a cotton black pressed uniform, a nobody.

I greeted them at the door, trying to sound as pleasant as possible, "Hello Sir, Madame, Miss," I welcomed. "If you would follow Gustav he will lead you to the Dining Hall,"

Tanya nodded and smiled, oh I was screwed. She was nice too.

As much as I wanted to I couldn't find it in my heart to hate her, she wasn't unkind, she was beautiful inside and out, I knew Edward would love her and this is the end of the road.

Sighing I followed them to the Dining Hall, preparing my face to be as emotionless as humanly possible.

Edward was already there pacing around the table, Gustav pulled out the chairs for the King and Queen and Edward pulled out Tanya's chair. Inside I was fuming, I wanted to cry, but I controlled myself.

And then, in total Bella fashion, my shoes caught on the rug, but Edward caught me with ease.

My face flamed a bright red, and I stood back up brushing myself off "I'm so very sorry, I must be more careful."

But Edward's lips curved into a beautifully crooked smile, torturing my heart. "It's okay Bella, we all have our days."

I curtsied to the King, Queen and Princess. "Again very sorry, I shall be back shortly with your drinks, is there anything I can get you?"

By this time the rest of the Cullen's had filed into the room. Sitting one by one leaving Edward a space next to Tanya.

"I'll just have some water thank you," replied Tanya.

The King and Queen were much more impolite and answered "Red Wine" without a 'thank you' or 'please'.

I left for the kitchen and found some clean water in a pitcher on the counter, the I went down to the basement searching for our finest wine.

I found an old bottle, dusted it of, and carefully poured it into wine glasses. I returned and set it down. I handed Tanya her water. "If there's anything else you need please call and I shall be here as soon as possible."

Tanya smiled "Thank you Bella,"

I nodded and left out the door, I sat in the garden staring at the roses. The one Edward had given me had died and I had hung it to dry. But I longed for him to get me a new one, to write me another poem, to kiss me like that...

_No! _I had to stop thinking of him, we could never be together, he was supposed to be courting Tanya. Not me.

I heard the hiss of a door closing and I looked behind me, "Edward?" I questioned as he sat beside me.

"I had to 'use' the bathroom," he answered and I laughed.

"And this is the best way to do so?"

He grinned "This was the better choice."

I blushed, "Where's Tanya? Is she still inside?"

"Yes, shes drinking her water and eating bread I believe, I'm not sure I don't watch her closely. Like I do y-"

But at that moment Tanya came out the door calling Edwards name, "Edward? Are you out here?"

I sighed, she instantly saw Edward next to me and said, "Oh! There you are I wanted to talk to you.."

"I'll just be leaving," I said, standing up and straightening my uniform. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

Edward started to protest but I walked outside the garden.

My curiosity got the best of me and I crouched behind the bushes, watching them. I knew it was wrong, but at that moment I didn't care.

Tanya said a few things, Edward was nodding.

Then she did something I would never forget.

She kissed him.

And this wasn't a friendly kiss, this was a passionate kiss.

I was livid, I was hurt, and most of all I wanted to cry. And Edward wasn't stopping this either.

My legs wobbled as I stood and ran across the courtyard to the stairs. I tried to stop them but the tears burst from my eyes.

I saw him break away from Tanya, "Bella? Are you hurt?"

"No!" I called back, my feet moving even faster.

It must have sunk in fast because he called back "Bella wait! It's n-"

But I cut him off "No Edward! I don't want to hear it, it doesn't matter anyway!"

I had reached the door and I pulled it open, dashing up the stairs. I reached my room only to realize it was locked and that I must have dropped the key, I slid down the wall sitting on the floor my face covered in tears.

I heard Edward's footsteps and Tanya's light ones too, great because she needed to get involved.

She was saying something fast and quietly and Edward replied "No Tanya, I barely know you, that was uncalled for.."

"This is about that maid isn't it! Edward don't you know what people will think..."

He cut her off "Tanya I don't really care what people will think."

By this time they had reached the top of the stairs and saw me huddled in a pathetic ball in front of my door.

Tanya's eyes turned compassionate when she saw me "Bella I'm so very sorry, I didn't know. Our parent's were pushing us to.." she looked at my pained eyes and decided to give me a hug instead, she kept mumbling "So sorry..."

But she was shaken off by a desperate Edward who was trying to get me to talk to him "Bella, please talk to me.."

I looked at him, the tears still streaming down my face.

"Edward, lets talk in the morning, if I talk now, I might say some thing's I don't mean."

He nodded sadly, and took out my key, "I found this on the ground, take the night of Bella, I'll get Ella to cover for you."

I smiled a sad smile, "Why don't you two love birds get back to the party. I' sure everyones missing you."

Edward tried to say something, but my expression told him otherwise, he handed me the key and headed back down the stairs.

Tanya mumbled one last apology and with a glance headed back downstairs looking ashamed.

It was the longest night of my life.

**Please review! I gave you an oober long chapter, I know it's sad but I decided not to make Tanya evil, its not right even though some people do. Pllleeeeaaaasssse Review! And thanks to everyone who had review/alerted/favorited this story!**


	7. A Great Big Disaster

**The Uniform and the Aristocrat**

**Chapter 7-A Great Big...Disaster.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**A/N: This is an important chapter as it sets the tone for the conflict in the story please review because I want to see what in this chapter is wrong so I can set the tone perfectly and the story can run smoothly. Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting! You guys rock! I am also going to try and make longer more detailed chapters thanks to some very alert readers helping me along and improving me, thanks for your help! :)**

**Bella P.O.V-**

It was a bright, cheery, beautiful day.

Exactly the opposite of what I felt, if it reflected my mood we'd have probably died of some extreme weather by now. Preferably a flood to reflect the tears that I has shed recently.

I was lazily shining the table in the dining room, removing all the traces of food and spills from last nights dinner.

I let myself drift away, thinking of all the things I dare not think of consciously. They hurt to badly.

I thought of Edward, his rough, tender hands. His lips soft on mine, not pushy or too eager like many men would attempt.

His beautiful, enchanting eyes. The green iris's that seemed to see straight through you, straight to your innermost thoughts and secrets no one wanted to share.

And for some reason I found this soothing, to think of him so openly. Before I had found it painful, but now, now that I truly thought about it, I had never allowed myself to truly fantasize and dream about it. I had found it inappropriate, and quite embarrassing. But something had changed, and I wasn't sure what and whether or not I liked it.

I was snapped back to reality when I heard a loud crash and a shriek. I jerked my head around and searched for the source of the noise. Moving slowly I worked my way through the dining room and to the fireplace area where I found a note. It read:

_Cullen Family_

_I would like to inform you that I have your dear Alice. Though she put up quite a fight she was no match for us._

_If you don't want to see you precious Alice's body on your doorstep, unmoving, then I suggest you follow our orders to the letter._

_You will not involve anyone else, nor will you hint anything is wrong. If you do, the girl is dead._

_You will follow the directions on the back of this map and come to a spot of our choosing, from there you will be blindfolded and taken to the girl._

_Once you have confirmed she is not injured nor dead or famished, you will pay us. Only in jewels no currency, it is to easily traced._

_We will release her then, and if you ever mention anything afterwards, not just Alice is in trouble._

_You have five days to meet us at the spot listed on the back of this letter before we assume you do not care and rid Alice._

_Good luck Cullen Family, you will need it._

_X_

I flipped the letter to the back, memorizing the map.

It was a confusing series of dotted, dashed, and normal lines. Symbols marked every inch from stars to little beast looking creatures resembling ogres of some nature.

But one symbol stood out, it was Alice's general face, with a knife at her neck.

I began to panic.

"Master Carlisle, Mrs Esme! Please come at once this is an emergency!"

I heard some harsh footsteps echoing in the hall, and Carlisle, Esme, and Edward and his siblings appeared.

"Bella?" They called frantically, "Bella what's wrong?"

I shoved the note into Carlisle's waiting hands and sunk into the chair near the fireplace, me head in my hands, trying not to sob.

All was silent for half a minute or so when Carlisle was finishing reading the note.

He looked back up at me, his eyes vacant. "I think we know what we have to do," he said solemnly.

I nodded and tapped the chairs arm "I want to go Carlisle, as odd as this sounds, Alice feels like a sister to me. She always was wonderfully nice to me, even though I am a servant."

He shook his head, "Bella you know you're welcome as the family-" I looked up at him my eyes questioning, he sighed "Alright you can go Bella. But please, be careful. If anything happened your mother would come at me with a knife."

I released my death grip on the chair and Edward spoke up, "I want to go to Carlisle."

Rosalie smirked and said "Since when are you so valiant Edward? Wouldn't you rather stay home with momma?"

Jasper scowled at her and moved away from her and closer to Emmett who said somewhat cheerily "I don't mind going. I want to save my sister, something I can rub in her face when we are older."

Edward glared at Rosalie and replied icily "I don't want anyone else in this family getting hurt, it's bad enough Alice is gone."

She looked shamefully away and tapped her foot, "Well I am not going for one. Someone has to stay here, and besides, as much as I love Alice I'm not much of a help." She looked earnestly at Carlisle who nodded in understanding.

Esme looked sadly up from the note "We better start packing, Bella if you could pack us some food I'll get Ella to pack your things. I trust you more with the food, Ella gets overexcited, and tends to pack eccentric foods not at all consumable."

I let a small smile cross my face, it was good to feel trusted. "Yes Esme," I confirmed. I curtsied and took one last look at Edward's face, grave yet somehow still so very beautiful.

I took slow deliberate steps to the kitchen, and picked out a large wicker basket, thinking what I could pack.

I found some good food for tonight, some cheese's, salted meat, some fruit to prevent sickness. And for the days after more meat, crackers, and many jugs of water and wine, which could be useful if they ran out of water and couldn't find a clean source.

I looked cautiously at the clock which showed we only had a few hours to get ready and leave.

As far as I could tell, everyone but Rosalie was going. Emmett, although deeply and irrationally in love with Rosalie, had his heart set on going, and saving his sister.

I checked of a mental list of the food.

_Water, and wine. _

_Plenty of salted meats._

_Fruit for the first days. _

_Cheese._

I finished the basket, and slinging it over my shoulder, I left for Edwards room.

I rounded the corner and knocked lightly on Edward's door. He hastily yanked the door open and sighing he looked up. "Oh," he said "Hello Bella." he said exhaustedly. I looked up innocently "If you need me to leave you to pack I don't mind Edward, I know we don't have much time."

He shook his head "No your fine, I'm just worried sick about Alice." He held the door open and let me in. I sat on his bed near the open window, watching the sunset, the pink and orange creating a beautiful overlapping sky.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, "I heard the crash, perhaps if I had acted faster she would still-"

Edward's green eyes met mine "Bella don't say that. There is absolutely nothing you could have done."

"Still-"

He sighed and continued stuffing clothes and soap into a deerskin bag. I looked nervously at the clock again, watching the hands go round and round.

Edward startled me as his chilled hand took mine. I turned abruptly and saw his eyes flash something. Excitement? Worry? I couldn't tell.

I felt his hands intertwine in my hair and his lips just millimeters from mine when a rap on the door cut the moment to short. Aw damn.

Carlisle's voice rang though. "Edward are you ready?"

He answered calmly "Yes Carlisle I'll be ready shortly."

I heard his footsteps shuffle away and I stood up quickly. "I'll see you soon Edward,"

Edward waved subtly and returned to his deerskin bag, a mark of disappointment on his face.

I'd just have to turn that around wouldn't I?


	8. Journey

**The Uniform and the Aristocrat**

**Chapter 8-Journey**

**Disclaimer-Don't Own.**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! I woke up this morning and I had 32 new messages! You guys rock! All the reviews and alerts make my head hurt hehe. Please review this chapter and thanks again to all of you, I love that you guys ask questions and criticize, it helps me a lot to improve.**

**Bella P.O.V-**

It was approximately seven pm when we finally to the road. We had dragged our many bags to the wagons, one by one, until finally we started down the path. We had three wagons, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper in one wagon. Emmett with all our bags in another wagon. And of course that left me with Edward in the third wagon.

It was nightfall and Edward was slowly navigating the wagon by the light of an oil lamp. Usually we would have stopped and made camp until sunrise, but this was a desperate situation, we needed to get as far as we could before we stopped.

Edward sighed and spoke softly "Bella, would you like to talk about last night now? While we have the privacy?"

I averted my eyes, I had almost forgotten about the dinner in the trouble with Alice. I was to worried about her to worry about myself. But now that I had the time to think about it, I still wanted answers. I met his eyes with my own, tapping my foot on the wooden panels of the wagon. "Yes I would" I answered.

"I'll tell my side first," he said, gently nudging the horses on. "After you had left Tanya had started making moves towards me. She started to ask questions like if I was really rich, if I was a" Edward blushed "If I was a virgin. I tried to tell her these questions were inappropriate, but then she kissed me. I was caught by surprise, I was stunned and wasn't quite composed enough to pull away before you saw us. It's the truth Bella, I swear by it."

I watched the landscape as I thought about his explanation. Either he was telling the truth, or he was a very convincing liar. We were beside a hilly plain and I watched the hills, going up and down. It was hypnotic and I found myself distracted before Edwards curious voice interrupted, "Bella?" It asked quietly.

I thought about it momentarily "I believe you Edward." I whispered.

His face brightened slightly, "You know Bella, Tanya feels just terrible. She's a good person, but shes not very sensitive to emotions unless they are written on you face."

I nodded and we said no more.

The wagon continued along the dirt road. I continued to ponder what Edward was saying. I believed him, sure. But I was still hurt, and I needed time to heal and think about my own issues before letting the Alice issue consume them.

I crawled to the back covered portion of the wagon, I pulled out a raggedy pillow and let my head sink into the cushion.

I don't know quite when I dozed off.

X-X-X

I had only slept for an hour or so when I felt Edwards gentle hands shake me awake.

"Bella," he whispered "We are setting up camp and you might want to be near the fire."

I groaned but pulled myself up using the wooden floor as a guide. Edward held our bags and led me outside to a barren grass covered piece of land. Next to it was a river bed and the friendly patch of trees to protect them if it should rain tonight.

Emmett and Carlisle were standing over a small pile of dried wood and bark. I recognized it as the wood Carlisle had packed.

There were two tents, one large, one small. The large tent looked to house four or five. The small one two or three. Both were made of stretched leather and were already set up, nailed into the dirt under the trees. I noticed Edward leave but didn't say anything. He took his bag with him.

I looked hesitantly at the tents. "Carlisle," I began "Who is sleeping in which tent?" He pointed at the larger tent "Myself, Esme, Jasper, and perhaps Emmett." He answered, still trying to light the fire. I looked up at the small tent for two "So, I'm sharing a tent with Edward?" I questioned, a little uncomfortable.

He focused on the fire "Yes, is that alright Bella?" I bit my lip, "Yes, it's fine Carlisle." I said.

I turned and headed toward the river bank. I wanted to relax and try to clear my mind, to watch the water helped me sometimes.

I sat on the dirt and taking my shoes off I dipped my feet in the water, sloshing it around violently.

A small choked noise came from the right and I looked up. I saw his green eyes first, widened in surprise. "Ed-ward?" I stuttered. He was bathing, nudely might I add, and I had sat down right next to him, not taking a notice.

I stood flustered, "I'm so sorry, I'll be going-" I turned to go to the tent and I swear I heard him laugh a deep throaty sound before I fled to the tent.

X-X-X

I was still unpacking my things when Edward came back, I tried hard not to notice him, a feat no one could accomplish, no matter how hard they tried.

Though I looked up, I promptly looked back down. Arranging me and Edwards dinner of dried meat in the center and laying out my clothes from today to wash. I have to remember to collect everyone else too so I could wash them.

Edward was wearing some woolen pants and no shirt, it was as though he was _trying _to tempt me, to torture me.

He grinned "Hello Bella," he said. I glared up at him, making me want to be with him was one thing when we were alone. But his family was here, it would be highly inappropriate at that and I was trying to curb my need for his presence, it was unhealthy to want to be near him so badly.

"Edward," I said sourly. "Do you need me to do your laundry tonight? I am already going to find the others and get theirs."

He shook his head and smiled again "I'll go with you, I can do my own."

"Do you want to eat now or later?" I asked.

"Later," he said softly, gathering his clothes.

I walked out of the tent and to the large tent, finding the others filthy clothes. I wondered how they had gotten so dirty, but swatted the thought away, it wasn't any of my business.

I met Edward down at the river, he had the wash board in his hands.

He was sitting cross-legged on the bank, slowly rolling his shirt and slacks over it holding a bar of soap.

My face inadvertently broke into a wide smile, and I sat beside him.

His eyes held humor and he said "So Bella did you enjoy the view?"

A blush broke over my face, turning it a deep scarlet "Edward I'm really sorry. I didn't see anything..."

But he was laughing, "It's fine Bella you worry to much."

He took the clothes from my hands and began washing them "Edward I can wash them."

He held his finger to his lips, "I can do them, you do to much as it is."

We sat there awhile, watching the water spin around the rocks, creating little currents. I enjoyed his company, the silence wasn't at all uncomfortable and I found myself immensely happy.

When Edward had finished he pinned the clothes out on the line he had put up and glanced up at me.

"You know how beautiful you are Bella?" he said, taking my tiny hand in his, swallowing it in his own.

I looked away and blushed again, how could he so easily charm me? I had always prided myself on being independent, not reliant on being with a man. It was confusing, and yet I loved it.

He put his face just in front of mine. His breath danced across my face, blowing a wisp of my hair. "Bella," his beautiful lips formed my name. I wondered what in the world I had done to deserve him, so perfect, so kind, so gentle. He placed his lips gently on mine, his mouth firm and gentle. I liked the way he held me, it made me feel delicate and safe underneath his arms.

For those short moments everything felt like it was going to be alright.

I heard voices and Edward quickly broke away, his face flashed disappointment and with one last glance in my direction he headed back to the tent.

**Aw not to toot my own horn, which I don't deserve, I love the kiss. Maybe its because I love Twilight. Please review, and criticize thanks for reading. **


	9. Over the River and Through the Woods

**The Uniform and the Aristocrat**

**Chapter 9-Over the River and Through the Woods**

**A/N: Hey guys, I've recently discovered the wonderful world of independent writing. I have the same user name on Fictionpress and I am writing some original works. It also means I have less time to dedicate to my Fanfiction writing, so my updates may be less frequent. Thanks for reading!**

**Bella P.O.V**

I watched Edwards retreating form until it reached the tent. I parted my lips slightly and traced them with my fingers. I could still feel the raw passion Edward had poured on them, I yearned to follow him and feel that way again.

But I couldn't, I couldn't feel this way about someone I worked for. I mean, for goodness sakes I was a servant, he was an aristocrat! I was simply hurting myself for entertaining the thought that he wanted me for anything more than physical pleasure.

And yet, as I gazed at the tent and watched his dark form outlined by our lantern, I knew. I knew no matter what obstacles, the gossip, the barriers, I would always care about him. The few months I'd been here and I already felt like I'd known Edward a lifetime. And that was the most dangerous thing of all.

These feelings would never go away.

Never.

X-X-X

I wearily opened my eyes, blinking several times before the world came into view. Each passing second I became more aware until finally I realized it was morning.

The swift wind blew at the sides of our fragile tent. I felt the bite of the morning air on my pale skin. I shivered and hugged the covers tighter. I looked to the other end of our 'home' and saw Edward, curled peacefully beneath his blanket. I resisted the urge to just gaze at him.

"Edward?" I called softly,"Edward are you awake?" The skin on the back of his neck tightened and he strained to turn and look at me. His entrancing green eyes seemed a little glazed over as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Hello Bella, did you sleep well?" He drawled slowly, his lips looked chapped and he licked them. They still managed to draw me to them like a magnet, damn him.

I nodded, "Yes I did, how about you?" He grinned impishly, "No, not at all. Though I can't imagine why." My skin flooded a bright red and I bit my lip subconsciously. I finally managed to get over it and said "Are you hungry Edward?"

He smiled, "For a few things actually, but food will do at the moment." I rolled my eyes but my stomach did back flips over his words. How could he say something like that and still come off as being earnest and not a total flirt?

I set the meat in the center of the floor, then I took out a small bottle of wine to drink. It would kick start us and we'd be ready for the day.

Edward scooted towards me, his hand held out. I handed him the meat, he looked up expectantly. "That's not what I wanted, I wanted your hand." He said in a slightly chastising tone. My cheek's flared up again. "Why Edward?" He sighed and bowed his head, "Bella, I'm tired of staying away from you. Maybe I'm selfish, but so be it. Hell, might as well enjoy life while we can."

I wiped my tearing eyes, "Edward, I can't. It's a moral dilemma, I just _can't_" One tear rolled down my cheek and Edward brushed it away "But Bella you can," his face was just inches from mine. I could feel the gentle intake of breath every few seconds.

"I love you." he whispered, "Bella I love you. Please, please consider me. Forget everyone else, forget the world, do what makes _you _happy. Don't live your life for someone else." I was openly weeping now, the tears flowed freely down my face.

"You know how m-much I w-want to Edward. B-but I can't, i-it's so hard!" I stuttered as the water continued to stream down my skin.

"Don't make it hard love, when it's so easy." His lips hung just a few centimeters from mine. "Do you want me to love? It's your call."

My eyes bored deep into his, his penetrating eyes. They shined with excitement, disappointment, hope. It was the first time I'd really been able to read him, the first time I'd seen him so vulnerable. I shook and he wrapped the hand that wasn't caressing my face around me, hugging the warmth in.

For a few moments I sat there, paralyzed by desire.

I took his face roughly and collapsed into his warm chest. "I just don't know," I muttered. "I don't know."

He started humming as I laid huddled on his warm chest, he held me gently, though if he held on to hard I would shatter into millions of pieces.

"Bella?" he mumbled, "Bella if you are alright we really must head out." I mentally scolded myself for getting wrapped up in my own troubles when Alice was in danger. I stood shakily and rubbed my hand against my face, "Come on Edward, lets get ready to go."

X-X-X

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to show Bella's vulnerability and try to make her a believable character. Sorry if it's a little OOC but in such an AU it's hard to keep them all the same. Please review. Even if you didn't like it, also please give me some constructive criticism to help me. I really enjoy it.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Wagons

**The Uniform and the Aristocrat**

**Chapter Ten: Can you feel the tension?**

**A/N: Yay! We've reached chapter ten, double digits! I am so proud of myself, and thank you guys for all the support. Recently I had a pet very near and dear to me pass on and I just couldn't write, but I'm back! Enjoy.**

The hazy sky hung above us with a mixture of vibrant oranges and reds. Little puffs of clouds drifted lazily across the vast air. It was this I focused on, instead of the rising tension the sitting in the seat beside Edward brought on. Oh how his eyes were memorizing...

We hit a sharp bump in the road and the carriage jerked around. I gripped the railing for support and Edward mumbled out an apology. His cold demeanor could be attributed to one thing alone: me. The vulnerability I'd seen earlier was gone and replaced by a cold hardly recognizable stranger. It was enough to make my heart ache.

I steadied and sat back down, brushing my skirts to a smooth non wrinkled state. Again I found myself biting my lip, oh what a bad habit, if Alice had seen me doing that she would have slapped me silly! Oh, _Alice. _My heart sunk and I rubbed my eyes to prevent the building tears. One of my one true friend and she'd been abducted, and it was my fault.

Edward noticed my sudden mood swing and his hand found its way in mine, and they entwined together. His warm skin sending shivers down my spine. I loved and hated the way he made me feel, loved but unsure, it felt wrong and right if that was even possible.

Emmett's carriage pulled beside mine and Edward jerked his hand away. I swayed a moment, a bit shocked and hurt before I realized why. I composed myself and sat straight. If Edward would play the part of cold stranger so could I.

"Hey Edward, which way do we head up here?" Emmett yelled, his voice strained to rise above the clattering of the horses hooves. Edward swung his head to the right and Emmett nodded before pulling to the side. He came to a stop and the horses let out a bellow.

Edward followed and we slowed before coming to a halt behind Emmett. Emmett waved Carlisle on by and he continued along the lazily winding path. Emmett jumped over the side of his wagon and jogged over, his eyes alight with amusement. He leaned confidently against the side of the carriage and gave a rooked grin, "Did I see what I think I just saw? Or maybe that was last night..."

Edward stiffened noticeably and faced Emmett, "What?"

He absentmindedly picked at his teeth, "I don't know, maybe I'll just talk to Carlisle about it--"

"No!" I blurted and slapped my hand over my mouth, my eyes widened and I huddled against the side. "I-i mean theres nothing to tell Carlisle, what could there be to tell him? If there was something to tell him wouldn't we have..." Edward shot me a sideways glance and I shut up.

"Emmett what the hell are you talking about?" Edward snarled, looking all too vicious for my comfort. Emmett looked out past him looking wistful.

"Oh just the steamy love affair between you and Bella."

Edward jerked back as though Emmett had physically attacked him. My eyes glazed and I let out a small gasp. I took a deep breath and stood, wobbly on my feet. I brought my gaze up and met Emmett's own.

"You're right."

Emmett, for a split second, looked astonished at my confirmation. But as quickly as he was stunned he recovered and put the smirk back on his cocky face.

More confident now I raised my head and whispered;"Emmett if you want to save your sister I suggest you focus less on the love lives of those around you an more on the fact that they are holding a knife to her neck."

I sat back down and watched him. Emmett's face was pained and the color had drained. He trudged back to his wagon slowly, gripping the reins tighter than before. After the verbal chastising he'd just gotten from the common maid.

The horses whinnied and took off. Edward was distant and deep in thought, his brow furrowed and mouth set in a hard line. The morning air was making me shiver uncontrollably and the wind was picking up every hour we traveled.

The tension had returned, more powerfully this time. I yearned to hold his chilled hand in my own, something I would never try. Come to think of it, Edward always made the first move. The two times I'd kissed him and the few times he'd come close; all him. The idea was disconcerting, I felt weak and too cautious.

With an effort the monstrous in size I managed the drape my hand across his, I thought I saw the corner of his mouth twitch and he entwined our fingers once again. My eyelids drooped from lack of sleep and I bent my head.

"Bella, go ahead and lean against me. You 'll be more comfortable."

Had the world just gone into a state of apocalyptic nature or was Edward offering to be affectionate when his family member was near? Then again said family member already knew what had happened...

The inner demons of guilt and wrongness still screamed against it, how wrong it was. But my heart was saying 'go for it'. What could it hurt?

I leaned my head gently against his warm pulsing shoulder, his muscles tensed momentarily but he relaxed and I felt the tension leave his body. I snuggled closer until my skin was ablaze and I fell lazily into a deep slumber right against Edward.

*-*-*

I woke to a gentle shaking, Edwards free hand pulling me to consciousness. The other, I noticed, was still holding mine. We were coming increasingly close to Carlisles caravan and it was no longer safe to lean on him.

The rain was splattering down in fat drops. Edward had laid his jacket on my shoulders and pulled the hood over my soggy brown hair.

My eyes fell onto the opening to a cave entrance, the cold lifeless gray rock. The opening was the size of half the wagon. I tore the small crinkled paper out of my pocket and looked at the shrewdly drawn map.

We were here.


End file.
